VIVIR
by Amber-san
Summary: La Segunda Guerra de Kouma ha comenzado y Xellos y Filia se han unido a sus respectivos bandos. ¿Podrán conservar su amistad a pesar de las circunstancias? [XF a bit OOC ONESHOT]


VIVIR  
  
By: Amber  
  
La dragona aterrizó sobre la colina rocosa, envolviéndose a sí misma en un aura de luz dorada. Al desvanecerse el aura, su gigantesca figura había cambiado a la de la grácil figura de una mujer rubia.  
  
Filia contempló el panorama que podía verse desde su posición. Más abajo, en el valle, había una pequeña aldea de humanos. De las chimeneas de las pequeñas casitas de paja, madera y adobe salía constantemente humo, a pesar de que las calles parecían desiertas.  
  
Tal vez porque, de un modo u otro, eran conscientes de lo que se avecinaba.  
  
La Segunda Guerra de Kouma no había hecho más que empezar. Hacía a duras penas unos pocos años, dragones y demonios habían vuelto a desenterrar el hacha de guerra; los ancianos de los principales templos a los Dioses Dragón del Viento y de la Tierra habían hecho un masivo llamamiento a las armas, en busca de valientes guerreros voluntarios que estuviesen dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien.  
  
Y ella había respondido.  
  
Hubo reticencias al principio, sobretodo por su condición de proscrita. Pero el saber que ella era la única superviviente del templo del Dios Dragón del Fuego, así como la temprana demostración de su poder guerrero y su increíble manejo de la maza, le habían valido pronto de una aventajada posición entre los suyos, alcanzando en cuestión de meses el rango de capitán.  
  
Precisamente estaba patrullando la zona con su cuadrilla cuando notó una presencia demoniaca en los alrededores. Hacía escasos minutos que había ordenado a sus guerreros esperarla en una cueva cercana para adelantarse ella e investigar.  
  
Pero al llegar, la sensación del enemigo cercano había desaparecido bruscamente.  
  
No lo entendía; su instinto no solía fallarle en ese aspecto. Recordó que una vez, cuando estuvo con Reena y sus compañeros...  
  
De pronto, la sensación reapareció, justo detrás de ella. Rápidamente cogió su inseparable maza de su liga con una mano, mientras con la otra agarraba un largo palo, que encajó en el extremo de su maza, consiguiendo un mazo de mango largo, con el que arremetió con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás.  
  
Sin embargo, la maza no dio en su objetivo; todo lo más que hizo fue silbar al cortar el aire con su movimiento ondulante.  
  
- ¡¡No te escondas, maldito namagomi despreciable!! - gritó frustrada -.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? - preguntó una voz al tiempo que su dueño se aparecía detrás de ella -.  
  
La dragona no perdió el tiempo y volvió a balancear la maza para dirigirla a su enemigo, pero para entonces éste ya había vuelto a desaparecer y reaparecer a su lado, en otra posición.  
  
- ¡Muy fácil! - respondió la dragona sin cejar en sus ataques, que el demonio esquivaba una y otra vez - ¡Eres... ¡ZUMM!.. el único capaz... ¡ZUMMM!... de provocarme... ¡ZUMMM!... y esquivar mis ataques... ¡ZUMMM!... al mismo tiempo!  
  
- Oy, oy, Filia-chan... - dijo Xellos en tono de mofa, sin dejar de esquivar la maza- Te noto un poco alterada...  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! - chilló Filia atacándole histérica - ¡¡CÁLLATE, BAKAAAAA!!  
  
Xellos reía mientras seguía esquivando una y otra vez los golpes que trataba de propinarle Filia. Pero al cabo de un rato, notó que algo extraño pasaba; Filia normalmente se cansaba de perseguirle al cabo de unos pocos minutos para ponerse a insultarle. Sin embargo, ya llevaba más de quince minutos esquivándola y ella se empeñaba ciegamente en seguir luchando, con una furia que jamás había visto en ella, a pesar de que mostraba claros síntomas de cansancio.  
  
- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Para ya! - le dijo Xellos poniéndose serio - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Filia? ¡Esto no es normal en ti!  
  
Pero la dragona no respondió. En vez de eso, volvió a arremeter contra él, con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. El demonio decidió acabar de una vez por todas con aquel absurdo juego del ratón y el gato. Al esquivar el último golpe, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se teletransportó a su espalda y la retuvo con su báculo por el cuello.  
  
La dragona quedó paralizada por la sorpresa y el miedo. Ya se había visto en una ocasión retenida de esa forma por Xellos y hubiera deseado no tener que repetir la experiencia.  
  
- Filia - le dijo el demonio al oído - tú no te comportas así. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
  
- Lo sabes muy bien, Xellos. - le respondió ella con rabia - Tú y yo somos enemigos ahora ¿Recuerdas? Y como tal, no debo tener compasión por ti.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera por nuestra vieja amistad, Fi-chan? - preguntó el otro sonriendo, sin ceder su abrazo mortal -.  
  
- En la guerra las amistades no cuentan, Xellos - replicó Filia - y mucho menos las que entablas con tus enemigos naturales... De hecho, no sé qué te impide acabar conmigo ahora que estoy indefensa...  
  
- Oh, está claro: - respondió Xellos soltándola finalmente y separándose apenas unos metros - El hecho de saber que tú tampoco lo harías.  
  
Nada más sentirse liberada, Filia giró su cuerpo y su maza para aporrear al demonio en toda la cara.  
  
Sin embargo, sorprendentemente el demonio no sólo no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio, sino que además paró limpiamente la maza con la mano.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Xellos sonriendo - No he hecho absolutamente nada por esquivarte esta vez, y sin embargo no te has atrevido a usar toda tu fuerza en el golpe. Prueba de ello es que he podido pararlo sin dificultades.  
  
- Je. Eso es porque estoy baja de energías... - replicó Filia - ¡PERO ESO PUEDE ARREGLARSE!  
  
Haciendo un último esfuerzo, la dragona levantó la maza por encima de su cabeza y saltó para asestarle en golpe final en la testa desde el aire.  
  
Pero ni aún así le funcionó el truco; Nuevamente Xellos paró la maza, sólo que esta vez la cogió del mango y aprovechó la distracción momentánea para arrebatársela a su dueña con un movimiento rápido, al tiempo que lanzaba violentamente a la dragona contra las rocas.  
  
Filia estaba tan magullada y agotada que a duras penas pudo incorporarse apoyándose en los codos. Para cuando consiguió mantenerse mínimamente estable, Xellos ya le estaba levantando el rostro con la joya rojiza del extremo de su bastón, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.  
  
Una cara en la que se entremezclaban la severidad y la preocupación.  
  
- Adelante... ¡Mátame! - le instó la dragona al ver que el demonio no hacía nada más - ¿A qué diablos esperas? ¡Mírame, estoy expuesta, sin defensas! ¡No puedo hacerte ningún mal! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!  
  
- Precisamente ese. - respondió Xellos - Que no opones ninguna resistencia. No tiene nada de divertido masacrar a un enemigo que ni siquiera lucha por defenderse.. - añadió sonriente, como de costumbre -.  
  
- ¡No seas idiota! - le gritó Filia - ¡Esto es la Guerra, no?! ¡En la guerra se matan enemigos! ¡¡DÉJATE DE RODEOS Y ACABA CONMIGO DE UNA VEZ!!  
  
Xellos no respondió. En vez de eso, ocultó su mirada y su rostro en la espesa cortina de su flequillo, al tiempo que dirigía la maza de Filia (que aún sostenía en sus manos) al rostro de la dragona, acariciando su cara con las púas de la misma.  
  
Y de pronto, sin decir ni media palabra, arrojó el arma a lo lejos y retiraba el bastón de su mentón.  
  
- En pie. - le ordenó finalmente -.  
  
Aunque de mala gana, Filia accedió y se sostuvo sobre sus maltrechas piernas, mientras miraba al demonio de reojo. El rostro de Xellos era una máscara impasible en la que no se podría deducir qué emociones experimentaba su dueño, sin embargo la dragona pudo notar que la escudriñaba con la mirada.  
  
- Has cambiado mucho, Filia. - habló por fin - Y no me refiero sólo a la indumentaria...  
  
Y era cierto que Filia había cambiado de vestuario; su traje de sacerdotisa había sido sustituido por uno más adecuado para la batalla. Llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello alto u falda corta, con una sobrefalda transparente de color lavanda y combinado con unas botas blancas de caña corta. Encima del vestido, sobre el torso, vestía una coraza de cobre que iba a juego con sus rodilleras y unos brazaletes que le cubrían los brazos hasta casi llegar a la altura de los codos. Sus orejas, antaño disimuladas por unos voluminosos pendientes, sobresalían ahora de entre su sedoso pelo.  
  
Sólo dos cosas no habían cambiado en su atuendo: la tiara con la esfera azul que adornaba su frente y, por supuesto, la liga rosa donde colgaba la maza cuando no hacía uso de ella.  
  
- Bueno, namagomi - le rebatió ella con sorna - tú también has hecho un cambio radical de look... ¿Qué ha sido de tu traje de sacerdote peregrino que acostumbrabas a llevar?  
  
Xellos había cambiado aún más que su antigua compañera; El traje que ahora llevaba era en su mayoría se color púrpura muy oscuro, alcanzando casi un matiz negro, e iba compuesto por pantalones algo anchos, casaca y una capa ribeteada en sus bordes por una cenefa plateada. Las botas cortas eran negras y no marrones, un cinto de tela púrpura claro le rodeaba la cintura y de la parte de la capa que cubría los hombros sobresalían los picos de una hombreras de metal plateado, que imitaban la forma de garras.  
  
Ni siquiera su bastón había sobrevivido al cambio de vestuario; conservaba la forma del anterior, pero ahora era de metal y no de madera, aunque, eso sí, la esfera rojiza del extremo permanecía, al igual que el broche de tres placas que sujetaba su capa.  
  
- A la guerra hay que ir engalanado, Fi-chan. - respondió el demonio igualmente socarrón, aunque pronto volvió a su estado anterior - Pero lo que quería decir es... ¿Porqué, Filia? ¿Porqué te metiste en esta guerra? Es más: ¿porqué guerrera? Hubiera tenido más sentido que recuperaras tu antiguo oficio de sacerdotisa...  
  
- Tal vez. - respondió Filia algo enojada - Pero las sacerdotisas siempre se quedan en el templo, rezando por la victoria. No luchan. Al guerrero, en cambio, sí le está permitido luchar, forma parte activa en la batalla. Y yo quería luchar.  
  
Durante un momento, ambos, demonio y dragón se miraron profundamente a los ojos, mientras un tenso silencio se instalaba entre ellos.  
  
- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir en combate? - preguntó misteriosamente el demonio -.  
  
- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Por supuesto que sí! - afirmó la dragona con decisión - ¡Por conseguir que el bien triunfe, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida! ¡Todos los dragones estaríamos dispuestos a eso! Además... - añadió mirando hacia otro lado y apretando los puños - ¿y porqué no? Después de todo mi vida ya no tiene sentido... no después de que Val-chan se fuera.  
  
- Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. - dijo Xellos - Era evidente que algún día querría tener su propio espacio, una vida propia, independiente...  
  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé! - replicó ella - ¿Pero porque tenía que morir en esta guerra? ¡Él no había hecho daño a nadie! Sólo.... sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo...  
  
- Si te sirve de consuelo, Fi-chan - añadió el demonio al cabo de un rato - te diré que la última vez que le vi con vida parecía muy contento de poder ejercer la medicina... aunque fuera en estas condiciones...  
  
- ¡Pues no me consuelas! - estalló la dragona llena de rabia y con lágrimas de dolor resbalando por sus mejillas - ¡Ni tú ni nadie podéis consolarme ahora! ¡Mi vida está vacía sin él! ¿Porqué tendría que seguir viviendo, dime?  
  
Un nuevo y más prolongado silencio se instaló entre los dos, tan sólo interrumpido por los débiles sollozos de la dragona. Durante todo ese tiempo, Xellos no osó levantar la mirada. Finalmente, cuando ya parecía que filia se ahogaría en sus propias lágrimas únicamente acompañada por aquel incómodo silencio, el demonio le dio la espalda y habló:  
  
- Qué idiota.  
  
- ¿Eh? - Filia por fin dejó de llorar y levantó la mirada, sorprendida -.  
  
- Los dragones sois unos completos idiotas. - añadió Xellos -.  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Cómo....? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREBES, MALDITA SABANDIJA...?! - chilló Filia mientras un fuego furioso la rodeaba -.  
  
- Siempre estáis diciendo que lucháis por defender la vida en este mundo, - continuó el demonio - pero despreciáis tanto las vuestras que no dudáis en sacrificaros inútilmente...  
  
- ¡¿¿Y QUÉ SABE UN DEMONIO COMO TÚ DE LA VIDA COMO PARA CRITICARNOS DE ESA FORMA, NAMAGOMI BAKAAAA??! - la rabia de Filia estaba tan desatada que hasta su cola, tiesa como un mástil había vuelto a aparecer de debajo de sus faldas, al tiempo que el aura dorada que caracterizaba su transformación empezaba a rodearla -.  
  
Xellos simplemente se volvió hacia ella sonriendo.  
  
- Estás hablando con un demonio que ha vivido más de mil años, Filia. - dijo - Créeme que sé de lo que hablo.  
  
Aquella respuesta desconcertó tanto a la dragona que su aura de transformación desapareció en un instante, mientras su cola se replegaba sobre sí misma para esconderse de nuevo en su falda.  
  
- Tal vez tú no tengas un motivo por el que luchar - continuó Xellos - pero yo, como todos los de mi raza, lucho por sobrevivir... aunque paradójicamente el motivo por el cual queremos vivir es el mismo que provocará nuestra destrucción..  
  
- ¿Entonces de qué sirve seguir viviendo si sabes que tarde o temprano morirás de todos modos, eh? - le interrogó la dragona - ¡Responde!  
  
- ¿Importa eso ahora? - le rebatió el demonio, dirigiendo su vista al pueblecito del valle y abarcándolo con sus brazos - Mira sino a los humanos; ellos apenas viven unas pocas decenas de años... un suspiro en la vida de dragones y demonios como nosotros... y sin embargo ¿acaso ellos se preocupan por el día en que sus vidas se acaben? En absoluto. Ellos se limitan a vivir los pocos años de vida que la naturaleza les ha concedido, a vivirlos intensamente, a aprovechar cada segundo... Del comportamiento humano se pueden aprender tantas cosas..  
  
- Pero los humanos se hacen muchas preguntas. - señaló la dragona - Porqué están aquí, qué les espera tras su muerte.. cual es el sentido de sus vidas...  
  
- ¿Y acaso esas preguntas que se hacen condicionan sus vidas, Fi-chan? - preguntó Xellos mirándola de reojo -.  
  
- ¿Eh? Pues... - tal y como el demonio esperaba, la dragona no supo qué responder - yo... no sé.  
  
- En absoluto. - respondió él por ella - He convivido con humanos, estudiado su comportamiento de cerca durante cientos de años y aunque te digan lo contrario, te aseguro que mienten. Los humanos siempre piensan en el futuro, como tú dices, pero al mismo tiempo saben que la vida es muy corta y muy valiosa, un bien tan preciado que no hay que malgastar inútilmente.  
  
El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la escena a medida que Xellos volteaba para encararse con Filia, quien no apartaba la vista del suelo.  
  
- Porque, dime Filia: ¿Acaso serviría de algo que te matase ahora?  
  
- ... No. - respondió la dragona -.  
  
- ¿Te devolvería eso a Val-chan?  
  
- ... No...  
  
- ¿Y... qué hay de tus soldados? ¿Qué pasaría con aquellos que dependen de ti?  
  
- Probablemente no sabrían que hacer... Morirían sin remedio.  
  
- ¿Y vale la pena sacrificar tantas vidas, Fi-chan?  
  
- No. - concluyó la dragona levantando la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro - En absoluto.  
  
Xellos le devolvió la sonrisa; por fin ella había comprendido.  
  
De pronto un aullido de lobo se oyó en la distancia, haciendo que los rostros de la dragona y el demonio se volvieran en su dirección.  
  
- Es mejor que tú y los tuyos os marchéis ahora - le advirtió Xellos - antes de que os encuentren.  
  
- ¿No se enterarán, de todos modos? - le interrogó ella -.  
  
- No mientras yo no se lo diga. - explicó el demonio - Has tenido suerte de que yo viniera solo... sentí una presencia familiar y decidí acercarme a ver...  
  
- Igual que yo. - sonrió la dragona de nuevo -.  
  
Xellos amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, con un ojo abierto y el dedo índice sobre los labios, en plan confidente.  
  
- Ni yo te he visto, ni tú a mí. - dijo el Juushinkan - Será nuestro secreto. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Conforme. - afirmó la exsacerdotisa, dándose la vuelta para partir -.  
  
Cuando ambos ya estaban espalda contra espalda, dispuestos a ir cada uno por su lado, Xellos se despidió diciendo:  
  
- Sigue viviendo, Filia. Y quién sabe... si tú y yo sobrevivimos a esta guerra, podríamos quedar algún día para tomar el té...  
  
- Aceptaré - confirmó Filia mirándole de reojo, por un instante - si tú traes las pastas...  
  
- ¡Hecho! - aceptó el demonio guiñándole un ojo -.  
  
Y después desapareció.  
  
Tal y como había venido, se fue.  
  
Filia sonrió para sí, satisfecha y a continuación se concentró, se transformó en dragón y se alejo del lugar hacia la cueva donde había dejado a sus camaradas.  
  
***  
  
- ¡Por ahí viene! - exclamó uno de los dragones que formaban parte de la cuadrilla de Filia cuando vio a su capitana regresar hacia la cueva -.  
  
El resto, suspiraron aliviados. La capitana Filia llevaba ya mucho tiempo ausente y temían que durante su inspección del terreno hubiera sido capturada (o peor, asesinada) por los demonios.  
  
Por fortuna, no había sido así.  
  
Rápidamente le hicieron un sitio a la entrada de la cueva para que pudiera aterrizar y nada más hacerlo, volvió a adoptar su forma humana.  
  
- ¡Capitana Filia! - exclamó unos de los dragones - ¡Está viva!  
  
- ¡Nos tenía preocupados! - añadió otro -.  
  
- Ya habrá tiempo de celebraciones más adelante, camaradas. - les interrumpió ella- Ahora tengo algo importante que deciros....  
  
- ¿Ha descubierto qué era aquella energía que usted notó, capitana? - se adelantó otro dragón -.  
  
- Sí. - confirmó ella - Y me temo que mis peores sospechas se han confirmado: hay demonios en la zona...  
  
- ¡Demonios! - exclamó escandalizada la tropa al completo -.  
  
- .. De la Beastmaster Zellas Mettalium. - añadió la dragona en tono grave -.  
  
- ¡¡La Beastmaster!! - volvieron a exclamar todos, con un tono de voz en el que se mezclaban la sorpresa y el temor por igual -.  
  
- ¡Yo digo que vayamos a por ellos! - saltó de pronto uno de los dragones disponiéndose a salir de la cueva y alzar el vuelo - ¡Ataquémosles ahora que podemos!  
  
Los demás, aprobaron entusiasmados la idea y pronto se dispusieron a seguir el ejemplo de su camarada, pero Filia había vuelto a transformarse en dragón y ahora bloqueaba la salida con sus grandes alas extendidas.  
  
- ¡QUIETOS! - ordenó, consiguiendo que todos le obedecieran - ¡No hagáis ninguna tontería! ¡Para empezar, somos muchos menos que ellos y en segundo lugar, tal vez ya estén advertidos de nuestra presencia!  
  
- ¡Entonces ataquemos antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros! - insistió el dragón que había incitado aquella revuelta, volviendo a obtener gritos aprobatorios por parte de sus compañeros -.  
  
- ¿Y si mueres allá afuera, qué? - le preguntó Filia, mirándole intensamente con sus ojos azulados -.  
  
- ¡Entonces por lo menos habré muerto heroicamente! - replicó el incitador - ¡Vamos allá, muchachos....!  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera dado siquiera un par de pasos, la poderosa cola de Filia le golpeó, enviándolo hacia atrás, ante las atónitas miradas del resto de la tropa.  
  
- ¡NO SEÁIS ESTÚPIDOS! - les reprendió furiosa - ¡Una muerte sin victoria, por muy heroica que sea, no servirá más que para diezmar nuestras filas! - ya más clamada, continuó: - En estos momentos, una retirada es la estrategia más razonable - muy pronto las primeras protestas surgieron entre sus subordinados - Lo sé, sé que a priori eso suena a estrategia de cobardes, que no va con nuestra fama de fieros luchadores... PERO - añadió haciendo gran énfasis en el "pero" - Si nos vamos ahora, si sobrevivimos el tiempo suficiente, es posible que dentro de no mucho tiempo podamos tener la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a esos mismos demonios de los que ahora huimos. Ellos estarán cansados después de tantas batallas, pero nosotros estaremos frescos como rosas, listos para entrar en combate. ¡Seremos más fuertes y numerosos! ¡Y entonces, tendremos la victoria asegurada! ¡EN LA BATALLA FINAL, NOSOTROS, LOS SUPERVIVIENTES, SEREMOS LOS QUE ACABARAN CON LOS DEMONIOS Y DEVOLVERÁN LA PAZ AL MUNDO!  
  
El discurso y la convicción de las palabras de Filia acabaron por convencer también a su tropa, cuyos miembros, incluido el dragón que había iniciado la revuelta, la vitorearon y corearon su nombre.  
  
- Muy bien, camaradas: - les dijo por último - Vayámonos pues, a refugiarnos en las montañas de Kaatar. ¡Seguidme!  
  
Uno por uno, todos los dragones salieron de la cueva en la que estaban refugiados y remontaron el vuelo, en dirección hacia el norte. Filia salió la última, manteniéndose a la cola de la comitiva para asegurase de que nadie se perdía por el camino.  
  
Finalmente, echó una última mirada hacia atrás. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer entre las nubes fue la pequeña aldea humana que descansaba, apacible, al pie de la colina.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Xellos reapareció en el plano físico, lo hizo en medio de un campamento militar. Mientras avanzaba hacia la tienda más grande de todas, miró a su alrededor: habían orcos, goblins y demonios de rango bajo por doquier, cada uno enfrascado en sus actividades, que iban desde el mantenimiento y reparación de sus armas y corazas hasta la resolución de disputas (que a menudo acababan con la muerte de uno de los adversarios) Sin prestar atención a aquellas nimiedades, tan habituales en las campañas de guerra de las que había sido testigo, entró en la tienda principal, donde su señora, Zellas Mettalium, le esperaba sentada entre cojines y rodeada de varios lobos, que había traído de Wolfpack Island expresamente para sus campañas.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - le interrogó ella en cuanto vio a su general sacerdote entrar - ¿Qué noticias traes, mi querido Xellos?  
  
- Falsa alarma, mi señora. - respondió él, inclinándose respetuosamente - No había dragones por la zona, contrariamente a lo que pensaba. Sin embargo - continuó con un extraño y maligno brillo en sus ojos amatistas - he encontrado algo más interesante: una aldea humana....  
  
Al oír aquello, los ojos de la Beastmaster se iluminaron con el mismo brillo que los de su general-sacerdote, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa entre satisfecha y hambrienta.  
  
- Carne fresca... - murmuró ella casi relamiéndose ante la idea - Buen trabajo, querido. - felicitó a continuación a su general-sacerodte - Vayamos a reunir a las tropas. ¡Venid, lobitos míos! - ordenó a su manada de lobos, que la siguieron como si de perritos falderos se tratasen mientras ella salía de su tienda, seguida de Xellos-.  
  
Los soldados del ejército de la Beastmaster interrumpieron sus actividades al ver a su señora salir de su cobijo, ataviada con sus pieles y pinturas de guerra, lista para entrar en acción. Aquello despertó el interés y la excitación en ellos, ya que, si lo que sospechaban era confirmado, aquella sería su primera batalla en semanas.  
  
Y no se equivocaron.  
  
- ¡Oídme bien todos! - anunció la Beastmaster a voz de grito - ¡Acaban de informarme de que no muy lejos de aquí hay una aldea humana! ¿Qué creéis que deberíamos hacer? - sonrió, ya que conocía de sobra cual sería la respuesta -.  
  
- ¡MATÉMOSLES! ¡MATÉMOSLES! ¡MATÉMOSLES! - se oyó rugir por todo el campamento -.  
  
- Está decidido. - dijo ella al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, voluminosa y de filo curvo - ¡Caballeros, se abre la veda! ¡QUE COMIENCE LA CACERÍA!  
  
- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! ¡A LA CAZA! ¡A LA CAZA! ¡A LA CAZA....! - se volvió a oír por el campamento, con más entusiasmo si cabe -.  
  
Los siguientes minutos fueron de intenso movimiento entre las tropas demoníacas, que se preparaban cogiendo todas sus armas y armaduras. Algunos montaron unas criaturas parecidas a lobos de tamaño inusualmente grande. La propia Zellas Mettalium montó un enorme lobo blanco.  
  
- ¡Xellos! - le llamó su señora extendiendo hacia él una de sus manos - ¿Te unes a nosotros?  
  
- ¡Con mucho gusto, mi señora! - aceptó el demonio, tomando la mano de su ama y montando en el lobo blanco, ayudado por ésta -.  
  
- ¡Adelante, mis tropas! - exclamó con entusiasmo la demonia alzando su espada- ¡AL ATAQUE!  
  
Como una exhalación, todos se pusieron a correr fuera del bosque, hacia la colina, subiéndola a toda velocidad mientras gritaban como bershecks.  
  
Y a lomos de la montura de su señora, Xellos dirigió una última mirada a los cielos.  
  
Justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer la cola de una dragón dorado entre las nubes de tormenta que empezaban a formarse en el cielo.  
  
***  
  
Así fue como el destino de dos seres quedó marcado.  
  
Vivir para matar. Matar para vivir.  
  
Por distintos caminos, pero un solo objetivo:  
  
Vivir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Ay, qué bonito me ha quedado esto último! T_T ¡Increíble que lo acabara en tan sólo tres tardes! o_O Bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado. No he estado inspirada últimamente para SLAYERS CONTINOUS así que confío en que este One-shot aplaque vuestras ansias por el momento ^^U  
  
Gracias a Silver Lady, mi crítica particular, y a todos mis fans (habrá pocos, pero haberlos hailos... digo yo ^^U) por su infinita paciencia.  
  
Mi dire para lo que sea: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
¡La reviews serás bienvenidas! ^_^ 


End file.
